The Final Defense
by sivad
Summary: My version of P.J.O. Please R.R. First story Chapter four is up. sorry about the incident with the poem showing twice
1. preperations

The Final Defense

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. :(

Preparations

I knew what tomorrow would bring but it didn't please me. Tomorrow was the fight that would decide our fate not just us half-bloods but the worlds. It was also the day before my birthday. On very second of my 16th birthday it would end, the battle would be decided. It all depended on me. If I won my battle with Luke then we would win if I lost well, let's just say I'd have fun in Tartarus with the rest of my army.

The day before a fight like this would be sure to create several last minute preparations. It was 7:00 am and everyone was working on something Beckondorf was making a huge catapult and others from his cabin were working on a siege engine of some sort, or laying traps. The Ares cabin was sharpening weapons with astonishing speed especially considering almost all of them were huge and fought using any dirty trick they could think of. Athena's cabin was planning strategy for the fight and deciding the positioning of the traps. Except for Annabeth she was in charge of putting squads together. Each squad was designed differently. For example squads towards the front were shaped like arrows, to pierce the enemy lines, then squads behind those formed nets to catch any stragglers. Those up front were also the most powerful while those farther back had less experience. I didn't have a squad. I was leading the charge.

It wasn't until 10:00 am when things got bad. "Percy we have a problem." The voice from behind I whipped around to face the speaker. It was John a new child of Hermes. He was one of the messengers always running around to give information to others.

"How bad is it" I said hoping it wasn't more than a broken sword.

"Half the Titan army broke off"

"And how is that bad?"

"Because they are crossing the river now."

We chose our location to maximize our defense while minimizing theirs. In order to do that we placed ourselves right in front of a marsh. That way they would be slowed down. Plus the grass on our side was long enough to conceal archers. It was flawless, except for one thing, the river. The river is known to you as the Colorado River. As you know many of your locations have sections of them in our world. The Colorado River led into our battle field. However there was a spot of it that wasn't moved right. It was ten people long and led directly into the center of our lines. In other words every where but one spot led to the marshes. But that one spot led to our weak point. "How close are they to it?" I said gravely.

"They already sent some guys in, they know where it leads."

"Damn" Hey I'm almost 16 and I might just die today or tomorrow cut me some slack. "Alright move some archers there and try to stop the advance"

"Yes sir. But you should come look to." I nodded.

It was bad, ten of their solders were dead 25 of ours fell. Then I got an idea, "John tell Annebeth we need her best squadron over here now." John ran off after nodding. A few minutes later Clarisse and 25 of her friends were here. Clarisse was the camp bully and was a daughter of Ares, the war god who also hated me.

"What is it punk." She growled

"They found the gate. We need you to…"

"Let me guess lead a charge through the gate into the enemy lines in order to bring down the numbers and allow time for a proficient defensive force to defend it."

"Umm yeah actually"

"It's simple it almost guarantees my death and may just save the camp, you know how to take down two birds in one stone now don't you?" she said

"So, is it a yes?"

"Yes it also guarantees my getting ahead of you when they decide who is born again. Chaaaarge"! She and her squad ran into thin air as they crossed over.


	2. I fight the odds

I fight the odds

disclaimer: don't own pjo

The battle took us by surprise. Finally we saw their army in the distance. "Archers and gunners ready" I called. Each gunner had modified weapons designed to fire celestial bronze bullets. "Now archers from a-k fire at the bronze bulls." Three years ago in my second year we had a bad experience with the bulls. Maybe 100 armor piercing arrows punctured their metal skin eliminating them… barely.

"Machine gunners take out the cavalry" I heard come dimly from behind me. It was effective the machine guns shot down most of the steel-wolf riding monsters. But they still advanced and we needed to conserve rounds. The army was just crossing the marshes when the traps started to spring. A half blood was shot 10 ft high and on fire from a spring loaded trap while 20 or so monsters fell into a pit lined with spikes. But it wasn't enough, they were almost to us. The archers shot volley after volley of shots and the catapults were being fired as fast as possible. It seemed as though for every troop we kill 2 more took its place. They crossed the marsh and I knew that we had two choices charge and risk every thing or surrender and guarantee our demise. To me that was no choice at all.

"Charge" I yelled out. Hopefully Ares would forgive me for beating him in a fight four years ago. We moved fast, I rode on Blackjack, my Pegasus. We broke the enemy lines and all Hades broke loose, almost literally as the ground cracked open and under Nico's will maybe 15 skeletons crawled out eating the enemy. Each one eaten joined us but took power from the other skeletons making them weaker. I landed on an empousi crushing it and hopped off uncapping riptide, my ballpoint pen of death morphing it into a sword. I swung through two orks (yes they exist) then went for an uppercut with my free hand knocking a half blood out cold. Then I whipped around and used the water from the marsh to form an icicle that went into another orks face. Then I stabbed an enemy half-blood with riptide.

I briefly saw Chiron holding of a swarm of monsters using two cutlasses. Then I saw something I did not expect, Clarisse no longer holding a spear but two short swords caught up in a frenzy that any Ares son or daughter had but magnified to a terrifying extent. Then it happened, I saw Luke. I ran towards him I don't know why, maybe I felt that if Luke was dead then we would stand a better chance, or maybe because I wanted revenge. Whatever the reason I was determined to end his life. I caught him by surprise, as he took out a satyr with his sword Backbiter, I swung. He blocked just in time. He looked bad, his clothes were bloodied and he was bleeding in multiple places. But that wouldn't stop me, I struck at his neck but was much to slow, he easily ducked then stabbed at my heart. Just in time parried and rolled around to swing at his exposed back. I cut him deep and in pain he cried out. Then snapped his fingers then vanished into thin air.

I almost screamed in frustration, it took all of my willpower not to. I had come so close to ending it, then just had my hopes eliminated with a snap of the fingers. It's so hard to keep every thing together in this world when Luke can vanish at the first sign of danger, just leaving his troops behind without a second thought. Then a sizzling pain in my arm brought me back to reality. I had been shot. It was only a grazing blow but it distracted me. Then I heard my dads voice in my head, _come on Percy an arrow won't stop you, not if the free world will survive. _Yeah thanks for the pep talk dad I thought sarcastically, but he was right if I let that stop me I was no less a coward than Luke. I ignored the pain as best I could and fought using everything to my advantage I could I would elbow an empousi in its face then slam it into an enemy half blood, then summoned an icicle to impale another enemy, if a monster tripped I drowned it. Fairness and rules just stopped applying to me, it became kill the enemy or they killed you, everything slowed down, now I knew part of that was just ADD but that wasn't all, this was slower than usual, maybe it was fear not that fear was unusual but I'd never been so afraid as I was now. A spear cut into my forehead really deep and at least 3 inches long, the blood seeped down over my eyes and covering my face, turning every red. Then I got shot in the stomach and the whole battlefield went in circles as I spiraled to my knees gasping for air. I got up again and continued fighting until I got shot through the back. Then I fell flat.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: do not own Percy Jackson or anyone else in PJO, sniffle

Disclaimer: do not own Percy Jackson or anyone else in PJO, sniffle

When I woke up I knew something was wrong. Whenever I woke up I smelled either the sea, or dirty laundry. Today I smelled blood lots and lots of blood. Also when I wake up I usually saw stale pizza somehow stuck to the ceiling, or pictures of different sea creatures, never a wasteland of bodies. I sat up slowly and blood gushed out of different wounds. Then I remembered why I was here. I stood up and stumbled towards our army base hoping we had won. I found it after two or three hours of stumbling but something was wrong, no one was in sight.

Then I heard it, "We can only assume that he is dead." It was Chiron. I struggled towards his voice, no longer hearing his words, only his pitch until I reached it. There were maybe 200 kids there, we had over a thousand of us last time I was here. "While he is to be assumed dead, however there is now a new child of prophecy on our side. Nico step forth and assume your role as general!" he took one step.

Then I took one to and said "I do not want Nico taking my role as general, he is much too young." Chiron's eyes bulged and stuttered, then he bowed.

"Percy Jackson you are now sixteen and no doubt that you are ultimately the child of prophecy. Now to be fair to the ancient laws set down ages before we must give you the choice, to join us or enlist in the titan army."

"Chiron, in the titan army I would be treated like a prince, in this army I would be thrown into battle every weekend. If you look at it like that the choice is obvious. I will however make my choice at dinner after further consideration. Thank you." Then I walked away.

**How do you think Percy choose? Send me your opinion in review form.**


	4. sorry

Sorry I haven't updated but I haven't gotten any votes

Sorry I haven't updated but I haven't gotten any votes. Plus I'm kind of sick.

A Half-blood's 12 days of Christmas

On the first day of Christmas my Father gave to me,

A war I never wanted

On the second day of Christmas my Father gave to me,

Two empousi and,

And a war I never wanted

On the third day of Christmas my Father gave to me,

Three dead friends

Two Empousi

And a war I never wanted

On the fourth day of Christmas my Father gave to me,

Four Stygian birds

Three dead friends

To Empousi

And a war I never wanted

On the fifth day of Christmas my Father gave to me,

Five Seconds rest,

Four Stygian birds,

Three dead friends

Two empousi,

And a war I never wanted

On the sixth day of Christmas my Father gave to me

Six people crying

Five seconds rest

Four Stygian Birds

Three dead friends

Two empousi

And a war I never wanted

On the seventh day of Christmas my Father gave to me,

Seven wounds a bleeding,

Six people crying,

Five seconds rest,

Four Stygian Birds,

Three dead friends,

Two Empousi,

And a war I never wanted

On the eighth day of Christmas my Father gave to me

Eight men on fire,

Seven wounds a bleeding,

Six people crying

Five seconds rest

Four Stygian Birds

Three dead friends

Two Empousi

. And a war I never wanted

On the Ninth day of Christmas my Father gave to me

Nine swords a broken,

Eight men on fire,

Seven wounds a bleeding,

Six people crying,

Five seconds rest,

Four Stygian birds,

Three dead friends,

Two Empousi

And a war I never wanted

On the tenth day of Christmas my Father gave to me,

Ten giants whacking,

Nine swords a broken,

Eight men on fire,

Seven wounds a bleeding,

Six people crying,

Five seconds rest,

Four Stygian birds,

Three dead friends,

Two empousi,

And a war I never wanted

On the eleventh day of Christmas my Father gave to me

Eleven Dragons flying,

Ten giant whacking,

Nine swords a broken

Eight men on fire,

Seven wounds a bleeding,

Six people crying,

Five seconds rest,

Four Stygian birds

Three dead friends,

Two Empousi

And a war I never wanted

On the twelfth day of Christmas my Father gave to me,

Twelve Hundred soldiers,

Eleven dragons flying,

Ten giants whacking,

Nine swords a broken,

Eight men on fire,

Seven wounds a bleeding,

Six people crying,

Five seconds rest

Four Stygian birds

Three dead friends

Two Empousi

And a war I never wanted.


	5. I make a choice

Well I only got one vote (thank you death but I only counted that as one.) I decided to check the poll I set up asking who should win but I added Chuck Norris as a category so I can't use it (he got all one vote) But here is chapter four anyway.

I cried, I won't lie but to me the choice was just unfair. The gods had done nothing but scheme against me and then apologized. The titans offered me the choice to do almost anything I wanted. I never thought of them as greedy but if you were offered an honorable death for a group who had almost voted to kill you because of something that might happen, or have a good chance to live and become the unquestioned king of Earth. The choice was already made as I got up to tell the world its fate. "All of you are my friends, but lets face it are we fighting because the titans are evil, or because we were told they are. None of you know, not one of you knows for sure. Think they have had thousands of years to get their stories strait. In every single myth, that I've heard, one of the causes of trouble is the gods. I've witnessed the gods at work. They quarrel and then get us to do their dirty work done. Then when the god who was victimized finds the half blood that hurt him in one way or another he either kills him or curses him. I've also seen the titans at work. They are much more organized." Those who wish to die stay here but I'm leaving, feel free to tag along."

Sorry about having the same thing twice I put in the wrong document and I never noticed until now 


End file.
